Blood Moon
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: what happens to Katara during a Blood Moon, Aang will find out.


A/N: Fall is a time of year, i take extremely seriously and anyone who is new to my blog or fanfiction will learn that i do a lot with Autumn/Fall. I listen to a lot of Punk Rock, Thrash Metal and a smidge of Black Metal during Autumn and Samhain (or as we know it as Halloween) is my favorite holiday with the second being Christmas. i consider this a little taste of what i'm like during the Fall Season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. i do own a bunch of Metal cds.

* * *

Blood Moon

Katara sat at the edge of the ground, her feet dangling above the water. She looked sad almost dejected. She sighed.

"I can never sleep during a full moon, never mind a blood moon" she whispered.

Katara suddenly heard a twig snap and quickly waterbent a Water Whip, whipping it at a tree, cutting the tree in half. She was met with a small "Ouch" that escaped from the tree. Out walked her once sleepy husband, Aang, clutching at his reddening arm.

"Aang! I'm so sorry!" Katara said rushing over to her husband, face red with embarrassment.

"It's okay sweetie" Aang said while still rubbing his arm.

Katara went over and kissed the red spot on his arm where he'd been hit. Aang stopped her by planting an unsuspecting deep kiss on her lips, making both of their cheeks red and flush.

Katara spoke first after a small, comfortable silence, "Aang, why are you up?" she asked quizzically

"I rolled over to snuggle up more and I felt you were gone" Aang said

Katara sat in silence almost anticipating what was coming next. To Katara's surprise, Aang knew what was bothering her.

"It's hard for you to sleep during a full moon, isn't it sweetie?" Aang had said quietly

"It is" she said sadly, "my nerves and senses are extremely heightened and you know I'm at my most powerful during the full moon.

"I know" Aang said, "The full moon has always had this effect on you, even when we started our adventures, I noticed something was different about you during the full moon."

"Aang" Katara said slowly, with more sorrow in her voice than she wanted, "This feels different, I feel a lust, nothing romantic but a lust to hurt something or someone"

"What do you mean Katara?" Aang asked puzzled by what she said

"I want t-t-to hurt something" she stammered out, almost on the verge of tears

"Katara, I still don't understand" Aang spoke as he put an arm around his now crying wife.

She turned and snapped, "I want to hurt someone Aang! I want to use bloodbending and hurt someone! And I don't know why!" Katara had started to sob heavily; Aang was shocked but remained calm. Aang instinctively threw his arms around his wife and pulled her close, her head resting on his chest.

"Sweetie, maybe I can help?" Aang asked quietly

Katara broke from her sob and Aang wiped her tears away, she looked at him and asked, "How can you help me?"

Hesitant, Aang slowly said, "Use Bloodbending on me…..

"NO!" Katara shouted, wide eyed in terror and cutting Aang off. "I won't use Blood bending on my best friend and husband!"

He pulled back and looked at her with a smile which made Katara confused.

"Sweetie, these cravings and lusts you are having can only be quelled by using your Bloodbending ability" "As much as you and I don't like Bloodbending, this is the only way so that you don't go crazy especially during a Blood Moon or a Full Moon"

Katara pulled away from Aang, telling him to go back to the campsite. Aang gave his wife a kiss on the lips which she returned gently and walked back to the campsite. Katara mulled over her husband's suggestion, on one hand he was right she was having these cravings every Autumn, which happens to be her and Aang's favorite season and they were getting worse and worse. The other hand, it was her own husband! How could she do such a thing to her own husband!? After what seemed like hours, she made her decision and walked back to the campsite. Aang was snoring away and she knelt down to lightly stroke his shoulder, waking him up. Aang rubbed his eyes and smiled at Katara's face.

"I have made my decision" Katara said with some hesitation, "I'll use the Bloodbending on you just this once" Katara had come to the conclusion that Aang was right, she needed to get these cravings out and they were only getting worse for her.

"Okay sweetie" Aang said as he jumped to his feet with a small smirk on his face. Aang was scared as he knew Katara was extremely powerful to begin with and under a full moon has amazing effects on her at the cost of her almost losing her mind but a Blood Moon had to be an entirely different beast in itself.

Aang stood a good three feet from Katara and got in his Waterbending stance. Katara wasted no time bending his arm until it was almost twisted all the way around. Aang almost screamed but kept calm as he knew Katara was just as scared as he was.

She twisted his other arm the same way, giving him more pain and took his arms and lifted him into the air. Aang looked down and saw that he was at least a good twenty feet in the air. "This is amazing!" he thought, "Katara is doing this by bending the water in my blood" he felt a release and he was heading towards the ground when he felt a twist in his stomach almost making him wretch his dinner up, the twist also stopped him mid-air. He found himself unable to move or bend his way to the ground as Katara had him locked up there pretty tight by his stomach. He looked down and saw a look on Katara's face he had never seen before. Her eyes were full of malice; almost evil looking and she had a grin on her face that could've broken the hardest of people in fear.

He realized that Katara was losing her sanity and called out, "Katara!, Katara!" His wife didn't even budge and Aang was petrified at this point. "What if she can't let me down or loses all her sanity tonight, what will happen to my wife!" his thoughts were screaming at this point. Aang tried to think and move but found he was locked in the air really tight.

"The best thing I can do is try to reason with her" Aang whispered to himself.

"Katara! It's your husband remember!?" He shouted to his wife. "Remember all the good times we had and how we went on so many adventures." Remember Sokka trying to catch a fish or all of us swimming together"

His wife was still unfazed so he used the one thing that would always help Katara feel or happy or calm her down when she was mad.

He could feel himself losing consciousness and gave one last shout, "Katara! Remember our wedding day, how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress!" He saw no changed and beginning to lose conscious, he finally said "Remember the first time I said I Love You to you….. Aang slipped unconscious.

Those last words were the final straw to break Katara free from her spell. She saw Aang's unconscious body in the air and let go in horror. Aang started falling towards the ground and Katara rushed towards her husband. Creating a Water spout and traveling up it, she caught Aang's body and brought it back to the ground.

She immediately started to heal Aang, tears in her eye, "Aang, I'm so sorry."

"I'll never do Bloodbending again, as long as I live!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then, Aang stirred. He coughed a few times; slowly sliding his eyes open to find his wife hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face making his shirt wet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her chest listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"Aang!, I'm so glad you are alive!" Katara held him even tighter.

"Sweetie" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" Katara said, tears still streaming down her face.

"You were right, Bloodbending is dangerous" Aang said with a weak smile, "How are your cravings?"

"The cravings have subsided for now but what do we do about the next full moon or next year's Blood Moon?" Katara said knowing this can happen again and again.

"We will figure it out when, it happens but I'm willing to do this again as it helps you out, I promise" Aang said with a smile.

Katara smiled but was scared of hurting her husband again, "Maybe we can find a way for me to Bloodbend something else that will satisfy my cravings"

"We'll come to a solution but for now, I'll help you out anyway I can" Aang said, "Who Knows you might be able to do it to Appa next"

They laughed as Appa grunted annoyingly in his sleep, which they both took as a sign of No.

Katara saw a small glimmer of sunshine out of the corner of her eye, she sighed in relief.

"It looks like the Blood Moon is over" She said

"It does" Aang said quietly

They turned and sat next to each other, Aang's arm wrapped around her waist, Katara's hands interlocked with his, their favorite position, they watched the sun come up, knowing that the next full moon will be quite interesting.

Aang turned to his wife and said, "You know, this will always be my favorite part, watching the sunrise and sunset with you."

Katara turned her head and smiled, "this will always be my favorite part too."

"I Love You Katara"

I Love You more Aang"

They kissed deeply, knowing that they will always help each other out with any problems they have.


End file.
